Snowed In
by PiscesChikk
Summary: Carter and Reese are trapped in a terrible snow storm. With no end to the bad weather in sight they're forced to seek shelter at a small bed and breakfast. Closed quarters and a never ending storm bring certain things to the surface. After a while, the fireplace isn't the only thing keeping these two warm. Rated M for Sexual content.


A/N One of my lovely readers requested a one shot with these two stuck in a snow storm. This is me obliging. But because of the way this chapter has ended I have a feeling that this is going to turn into a four parter. Hope you enjoy this one and please leave a review. Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors you find. Nothing you see here is mine, unfortunately, I don't own these characters. ;-)

* * *

"I cannot believe this." Carter muttered under her breath.

She and John had just walked aimlessly she thought for another ten minutes with no sign of anything or anyone in sight. She was cold, no scratch that, she was well past freezing even though she had on her heavy coat and gloves. The small flurry that had begun a few minutes ago had changed into the beginnings of a steady fall. Pretty soon the both of them would be up to their knees in snow and neither of them was dressed for it.

How did she let him convince her to track down a lead in the middle of nowhere in her police cruiser anyway? She stopped in her tracks for a brief moment looking around again, but all she could see in either direction was blankets of pure white, some trees, but nothing else.

She looked at her watch and saw that they'd been walking for about twenty minutes so far. This was pointless.

"John, what are we doing out here?" She said looking at him worriedly. "Do you even know where we are?"

He shot her with a slightly annoyed look and she gave him an equally enraged glare.

"We'll be okay Carter. Just keep walking." He continued on but she remained rooted to the spot.

"Walking where, John? Where the hell are we going?" She thrust her hands in the pockets of her coat, but refused to move. He turned around and walked back to her, grabbing her by the arm and pulled her in step beside him.

"There should be some shelter up ahead soon. And we can't stand still, it's too cold. You don't want to freeze to death do you?"

She tried yanking her arm away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Gee, freezing to death was on the top of my 'to do' list this morning actually. You just ruined my whole day."

He turned his head toward her briefly, smiling. "I'm so sorry. I promise to make up for it later."

They walked another ten minutes; when to her relief there was a cabin not too far off in the distance. He pointed it out to her and she breathed a sigh of joy. The snowfall had gotten heavier and she could barely see anything that wasn't directly in front of her face.

"Come on, Carter. We're almost there." He held her hand firmly and pulled on it. Even though it had grated on her nerves at first, she appreciated the comfort it brought her. She hadn't been caught in a snow storm before and she'd been shaken when the car started to skid on the road. She'd done the best she could, but she ended up crashing into a tree.

Luckily none of them had been hurt, but they hadn't been able to get the car started afterwards. They had to leave it behind. They couldn't risk staying in the vehicle, not knowing how long the storm would last and how severe it would get.

It didn't seem to have fazed John at all, she thought. He simply grabbed their things and told her they had to get out and look for shelter until the weather passed. To him it was as simple as that. She guessed he had to work under numerous situations and weather conditions in the CIA. Snow was probably just the same as rain to him.

Just a few more feet and they'd be at the doors. They got to a tiny parking lot and it was full. It had looked like a cabin from afar, but when they walked up to the door a sign identified it as something different.

_**Ladyvine's Bed & Breakfast**_, it said and the Vacancy sign was lit up.

"Thank God." She said aloud. She felt exhausted and wanted to rest. John held the door open for her and they walked up to the reception desk. The area was quiet, and save for the crackling logs on the fire; you could almost hear a pin drop.

The chair behind the desk was empty, but there was a tiny note next to a bell that said 'ring once for service'. There was nothing left to do except follow instructions. Carter tapped it once and stared up at Reese wondering at the place they were in.

It looked like a cozy old family house that had been converted to what it was now. The ceilings were vaulted, there were wooden floors and the windows were tall and wide. It had a colonial feel to it and the low lighting lent a romantic, secluded mood to the place.

"I wonder if anyone's here." Reese said and she watched as he reached out and rang the bell again. She put her hand over his, moving it away, and pointed to the note. He shook his head at her, squinting his eyes.

"The note there says ring _**once**_ for service. I'm sure you saw it." A croaky voice came from the back of them and an old silver haired woman appeared with a walking cane and a bright smile on her face. She walked slowly towards them and sat behind the desk and picked up the pair of prescription glasses near the lamp. "It takes me a while to get around as you can see. Sorry but I was in the back of the kitchen when you came in. I'm Dorothy Cooke, but you can call me Dottie. Everybody does. How can I help you?"

"We need two rooms." Carter blurted out, smiling. "We saw you have a vacancy."

The old woman nodded, her smile still in place. "Such a terrible storm all of a sudden. Don't know where it came from, really. The weatherman says it's supposed to last all night. You two got here just in time."

She opened up a large ledger in front of her and ran her finger down a column after turning a few pages.

"You are correct. We do have a vacancy, but I'm afraid there's only one room left."

"We'll take it." Said John and asked how much it was.

"John, its only one room. What about the sleeping arrangements?" Carter asked softly.

"Oh the bed is a big old one. We renovated last spring and brought in new furniture. The particular one that's available is the _**CrossVine**_ room; the honeymoon suite. It has a California king bed." She said spreading her arms wide trying to emphasize the width of it. "There's more than enough room for the both of you."

"That'll be fine Dottie." Said John and Carter felt effectively put in her place.

"How long will you be needing it for?"

"Just for tonight." He continued and Carter was amazed the conversation was going on as if she wasn't even there.

He looked in her direction as Dottie made a few entries to the ledger and pulled out a small receipt book.

"What's the problem, Carter? We either take this room or we go back out into the blizzard. Take your pick." She had to admit, he was right. And she was really looking forward to a hot shower and getting out of her clothes.

"Okay fine." She acquiesced.

"Great. We'll figure out the sleeping arrangements once we get settled."

He paid and signed for the room and Dottie led the way down the small hallway to the last room on the left. Dottie opened the double doors and they followed her inside.

"As you can see, it's pretty spacious. There's a fireplace, and you have a good amount of logs to use throughout the night. There's a large bathroom, with a shower and a tub. You've got a flat screen TV, a small fridge and then there's the bed." She turned around pointing to it and Carter realized she wasn't lying when she said it was big.

The bed itself was huge, high off the ground, its frame made out of pure dark mahogany. The details in the footboard were perfectly intricate. Someone had crafted it with great care. The headboard was massive and covered up much of the wall and travelled almost up to the ceiling. The colours on the bed were vibrant, inviting and she felt like she could drown in the pillows and bedding, they looked so soft and plush.

"Amazing isn't it?" Asked Dottie, watching the expression on Carter's face. "Plenty of room for the both of you. Just like I said." She smiled once more before handing the keys to John. "Sweet dreams, you two." She said, then disappeared.

Carter locked and bolted the door after her and Reese set their things down.

"You want to take the bathroom first?" He offered looking at her.

She nodded, but didn't move. "This is ridiculous isn't it?" She asked laughing. "I bet Finch is worried as hell."

"He'll survive." He said with a smile on his face. "The question is, will you?"

"What's that supposed to mean, John?"

He stared pointedly at the bed before looking at her mortified expression and laughed.

This was going to be a long night, she thought.

What was that look on his face? He'd been curiously quiet all evening up until they crashed and then ended up here. Now he was staring at her with a smoldering look in his eyes and it made her hot all over.

"Um…I think I will take the shower first." She grabbed a few items from her small overnight bag and walked into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" She asked herself aloud.

* * *

Reese took his jacket off and hung it up in the small closet in the room. He loaded a few pieces of wood onto the hearth and lit it. A fire kindled right away and the warmth of the flames started permeating the cold in the room. He ran his hands up and down his arms and rolled his sleeves up his forearms.

He sighed as he flipped on the TV and went through the channels. He hadn't planned this at all. He thought they could easily spend one night in that backwoods town called Luckeville and be gone. Who'd ever heard about a town called Luckeville before? It had to be the most remote place he'd ever been to and their trip there had been fruitless. They hadn't dug up much information and had come to a dead end.

Carter had looked up to the sky and mentioned she thought the weather was changing. She suggested they stay another night and not risk getting stranded on the drive home, but he insisted they'd be fine. Icy roads and poor visibility contributed to them running off the road. The poor cruiser could no longer move and there wasn't any phone reception to call for a tow. Besides in weather like this, finding someone to come all the way out here for them was unlikely anyway.

She glared at him and when the familiar frown crossed her face accompanied by the tiny knot between her eyebrows, he knew he had to come up with an idea and fast. They couldn't stay in the car without heat; it was too risky, so he suggested they try to walk as far as they could until they found either a motel or someone willing to let them stay the night until the storm had passed.

She hadn't been happy on the walk over. He couldn't blame her really. It truly was his fault the predicament they were in. And now they were stuck with only one bedroom, one large bed and they had to figure out how this night would go.

The corners of his mouth turned up at how she blanched at the thought of spending a night with him. Did she really think it was such an awful concept? He didn't mind one bit. And when she said Finch might be worried, he couldn't help but think that maybe he should be worried too.

He couldn't lie and say he wasn't attracted to her. She was beautiful from the day they first met. She had hauntingly beautiful eyes, a cute nose and a mouth that begged to be kissed. But she was unattainable, always out of reach, to him at least, he thought.

She hadn't dated since he'd met her. From what he'd seen and heard, she spent most of her free time with her son and her family. She seemed to enjoy the solitary life just as much as he did. Or at least she pretended to. She'd been asked out numerous times by other officers on the force, other men who'd shown interest, but she always turned them down. For some reason he always felt good about that. He could never explain why.

But from time to time he wondered, he contemplated and he let his mind conjure up images of her in all her unattainable glory, on top of him, underneath him, legs wrapped around his back while he dug deep inside her. He'd picture her face contorted in pleasure and he'd stiffen in his pants. He knew the things he thought of doing to her would make her blush if she ever guessed. He'd love to see that. A flush of red cross her cheeks, then travel all the way down over her beautiful skin.

He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts that had just come to him unbidden. What was happening to him? He was letting his mind get carried away. He walked over to the small table after his eyes rested on a medium sized basket sitting atop it.

Inside it was a bottle of red wine, some cheese, crackers, some thinly sliced smoked salmon and some Genoa salami. There was also an assortment of fruit; grapes, strawberries and some cherries.

"Hmmm…." He said, taking the contents out of the basket. He looked around for a cork screw and found one in the basket as well. Underneath the accompanying small novelty 'table cloth', that everything was wrapped in he found a brick of gourmet chocolate and a small note that said

'_Congratulations on your nuptials'._

He couldn't help but smile.

He took a piece of chocolate slipping it into his mouth and savoured the rich flavour of it on his tongue. He slowly opened the bottle of wine and noticed two glasses had also been packed. He took one, pouring some wine into it and raised it to his mouth and the aroma filled his nose.

"What you got over there?" He looked up to see Carter walking out of the bathroom wearing silk pajamas, and her hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. A few strands hung over the sides of her face and over her brow.

"Compliments of the manager. So it says at the bottom of this note." He smiled, taking in the sight of her. He couldn't deny the sudden bolt of electricity that shot through him. The simple outfit might as well have been a bodysuit or a teddy he thought. "Would you like a taste? I just poured it."

He held it out to her and she gripped the glass in her hands and raised it to her mouth. She swallowed and closed her eyes, and Reese didn't miss the soft hmmmmm sound she made as it went down.

"This is really good, John." She said finally and looked up at him.

"Let me see." He said, taking the glass from her. He turned it around in his hand to where her lips had touched it and raised it to his own, drinking from the same spot.

"You're right. It _is_ good." He saw her lips part slightly as she watched him drink and her tongue snaked out, gliding over her bottom lip. The tiny movement caused him to stir in his pants and he placed the glass back in her hand before quickly turning away.

"Is there any more hot water left?" He asked over his shoulder and got some of his stuff out of the bag.

"Yeah. Should be." She answered shakily and he saw her take another drink out of the corner of her eye. "They gave us a basket?" She asked.

"Well it probably comes with the room. There's fruit, cheese, wine, crackers, just some light stuff to snack on. Smoked salmon….from _Tasmania_. Whiskey cured, no less. I can ask Dottie to get us something if you want something heavier."

He stood up straight and walked up to her. With just a few mere inches between them and without her heels on, he towered over her. She looked small and delicate and the fact that she had on no makeup and was just dressed simply in her night clothes turned him on so much right now. He needed to get into a shower, and quickly.

"No. No I think I'll be fine." She said and he walked into the bathroom. He stripped his clothes off and stepped under the welcome stream of hot water from the shower.

"This is going to be a long night." He said.

* * *

Why'd he have to drink from her glass like that?

Why'd he have to drink from the same spot she had like that?

Why'd he have to stand so close to her like that?

Why was she picturing him naked in the shower right now?

Why? And why now?

She hadn't thought about him that way before. Okay she couldn't lie. She had. But she'd always brushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as quickly as they came. She tried to never dwell on them. It was the only way they'd still be able to work well together. It made sure the lines between them never got blurred.

But just a short minute ago, when he was standing so close, she wished he'd picked her up and had his way with her.

If only.

She got her lotion out of her bag moisturizing her skin.

"This was going to be a long night," she thought.

She stood in front of the TV with the remote in her hand. There was an old black and white movie on TCM, an action/thriller on Showtime and on Max Prime; she saw _The Thomas Crown_ _Affair_ was almost midway through. It was a favourite of hers and she decided to leave it there.

She sat at the edge of the bed, with her wine glass in her hand and enjoyed the playful banter between _Crown_ and _Catherine_. A smile crossed her lips and she laughed as they went on their first date.

"Pierce Brosnan." She said aloud and wiggled her toes at the sight of him.

Her head turned sharply at the sight of Reese emerging from the bathroom, shirtless and wearing only a pajama bottom. The movie was forgotten momentarily and she couldn't look away from his bare chest or his arms. His shoulders were so toned and strong.

"What are you watching?" He asked and it took her a moment to answer him.

"_The Thomas Crown Affair."_ She said quickly downing the rest of her wine and she got up to pour another glass.

"What's got you so nervous, Carter?" He asked and she was unnerved as he came to stand so damn close to her again.

"Did you sample any of the food?" he asked.

"No I….I had some grapes, yeah." He popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"What about the wine?" He asked picking up the bottle. "Is it sweet or dry?"

"Definitely sweet." She replied.

He filled her glass just a little bit more and she was aware of his burning gaze on her. "Try this. The taste is supposed to be an interesting one."

She watched him break a piece of chocolate off and he held it up to her lips.

"Open up." He commanded.

His voice was smooth, deep, and so seductive all she could do was obey. He slid it in slowly and watched her pull it into her mouth, letting his finger linger on her bottom lip just a second longer than he needed to. "Now have a drink." He said and she raised the glass to her mouth.

He was right. The combination of the chocolate and the wine almost exploded on her tongue.

"Delicious."

He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "I thought it might be. Time to see for myself."

She felt warm and suddenly her breath caught in her throat. He bent his head down towards hers and she felt the glass being moved from her hands. His lips touched hers softly and he coaxed them apart with his tongue so he could slide it inside. She hadn't expected it and she reached out to put her hand against his chest, softly sinking her fingers into his skin.

His hand moved to the back of her neck and his tongue moved over hers over and over, taking and tasting, till she felt weak against him. His fingers were trailing softly over her neck and the sensation was making her wild.

He raised his head finally and his eyes were hooded. His face was still so close to hers and his hand was around her waist. She felt that kiss all the way to her toes.

"You were right. That was _very_ delicious."

* * *

_**Excuse me?**_

_**I'm cutting in.**_

The sound of the TV caught his attention and he turned to it for a brief moment.

What was he doing?

He wasn't absolutely sure but he was enjoying whatever this was turning out to be.

"What's going on here?" He said pointing to the TV. "Have you watched this before?"

She walked over to him and nodded her head. "Yeah. He tricked her, so she….crashes this fancy party he's at and she cut in on his dance with this girl."

"She sounds pissed." He remarked as she stood next to him. They were side by side, arms touching, mesmerized by the scene of Pierce Brosnan and Rene Russo dancing with each other. He ran his fingers up and down her hand before he laced them together. "It's been a while since I've worn a penguin suit." He said looking at _Crown's_ tuxedo.

"Well he's really kind of _undercover_, living a double life if you will. He's masquerading as this respectable member of society, a billionaire, philanthropist, when he's really just a thief who's bored with his life as is." She stood in front of him and slowly put her hands to his chest.

"I'm sorry I was so difficult earlier." She said looking up at him and for a moment he felt he could drown in her brown gaze.

"Walking in the freezing cold and getting covered in snow can do that to you. No apologies necessary. It was my fault and I did promise to make it up to you, right?" He said and took one of her hands into his own while sliding the other one around her waist.

_Crown_ and _Banning_ were still dancing on the screen. The music was upbeat now; the drums of the tune were hypnotic, making it almost sound like a mating call. Reese swayed with Carter in his arms, back and forth and she smiled, hanging her head.

"You do this a lot?" She asked as he twirled her around.

"I did a little penguin dancing when I had to from time to time." he smiled and twirled her again. They both laughed and though he hadn't had a full glass of wine yet, he felt intoxicated by her moving against him. He felt as if she fit him perfectly. His hand moved underneath her top and he touched the bare skin of her back. He felt her tremble beneath his fingers as they moved over her flesh slowly.

The saxophones were playing, their notes high pitched and deep at the same time. He spun her round till her back was to his chest and they moved together. He loved this little game of seduction they were both playing.

Her butt moved over his manhood and he stiffened as she did. He reached around her running his hand over her stomach, and down over her Mons through her pajama bottom. She was a temptress now, a tease and she chuckled knowing the effect she had on him.

"You know exactly what you're doing, Joss." He said his voice deep in his throat.

"Mmmm hmmmm….." She said. Her bun at the top of her head came loose and her hair spilled down over her shoulders. She slid down his body seductively, rounding out her curves all over him and his hands travelled over her thighs when she came back up.

He turned her round to face him once more, moving the tendrils of hair from her face. She was exquisite.

He saw a flash of her smile, her lips curved invitingly, her cheekbones rounded out and he felt completely spellbound. She'd worked her magic well.

_**Do you wanna dance? Or do you wanna dance?**_

_Crown's_ words on the screen echoed the question that was burning in his mind right now.

"What do you wanna do, Joss?" He asked, hoping she was willing to take the plunge like he was. His body wanted her. His body craved her. He had to have her right now. But he needed to know what she wanted.

He could see her mulling it over in her mind quickly, thoughts racing through it. They could ignore what had happened in the last few minutes or they could take the next step.

He realized he was holding his breath, waiting for her answer. She put her arms around his neck and tilted her head up to press her lips against his.

Everything else simply disappeared.

* * *

She hadn't planned any of this. She didn't plan to get stranded with him in a blizzard. She definitely didn't plan on having to decide who'd get to sleep on this massive bed in this room. But his little gesture with the wine and the chocolate and the sensual kiss he planted on her had started something that she knew they both were going to finish.

He danced with her, they swayed and she felt his body respond to her. She liked it. She liked that she was driving him wild. She was glad he was the one with his breath getting taken away by something sexy that she did.

She heard him catch his breath, saw the look on his face and she knew he was gone. Just as she was.

"What do you wanna do, Joss?" He threw down the challenge, just like _Crown_ did to _Catherine_.

_**Do you wanna dance? Or do you wanna dance?**_

She put her arms around his neck and she kissed him. There were no pretenses anymore, no need for games. She wanted him and he wanted her.

His lips crashed onto hers, greedily, hungrily and she gave him back the same passion he gave her. Her desire matched his equally, each pulling and taking from each other. His hands tightened around her waist and moved under her shirt again. His tongue snaked into her mouth and she loved the feel of it against hers as his hands squeezed her breasts and her nipples became hardened buds between his fingers. She stood on her tiptoes and he pulled her even closer to him, mashing his erection against her.

He lifted her up then and her legs went around him. She could feel him firm against her and he slid her up and down over it. She felt it pressing into her, hard and stiff and he kissed the side of her neck as her hair fell over his face. She grabbed onto his back, boring her fingers into him and she heard him groan out her name.

He walked them over to the bed and sat down with her in his lap. She straddled him, feeling his hands travel under the waist band of her bottoms and under her panties. They rested on her butt and she ground into him, loving the feel of his hardness against her.

He fell backward with her in his arms and she kissed his chest, running her tongue over his nipples, one after the other. She blazed a trail with her tongue, straight down to the small patch of straight hair around his navel. She heard him hiss between his teeth and he tangled his hands in her hair.

"Joss…." he murmured her name again. It sounded sweet on his tongue. She pulled on his pajama bottom, and his underwear. She discarded it to the ground and took him in her hands. Slowly she stroked at him, moving her hand over his shaft. She kissed at his thighs, feeling goose bumps form under her mouth. She looked at him and smiled, briefly, before she ran the tip of his cock across her lips.

"Tease." He said but she heard him gasp when she took him into her mouth. She sucked at him, running her tongue along him at the same time. He gasped again and again as her head bobbed up and down over him. He was slick and wet in her mouth and she loved the smell of him in her nose.

She loved to hear him moan, loved the guttural sounds vibrating in his throat when she took all of him in. She loved the way his fingers bit into her shoulders as she sucked on the head. He was frenzied now, wild and she loved that she was the cause of it.

"Come here." He managed to whisper and she licked her lips as he pulled her toward him. He had a curious look in his eye before he kissed her. He pulled her to his chest and rolled her over in his arms putting her underneath him.

He bathed her entire body with his tongue. He bit at her breasts, sucked on her nipples. His mouth moved all over her, her hands, her arms, fingers, and stomach, all felt his touch and the tingling sensations that shot through her. She was dissolved into nothing but feeling. There was nowhere his fingers hadn't gone.

He spread her legs wide and she cried out aloud as he lips touched her opening. Sensation, feeling, there were no words to describe what she was feeling. She put a finger in her mouth biting down as her head thrashed side to side.

His tongue plunged inside, licking at her walls, making her wet. She grabbed at his head and bucked against his mouth. She was drowning in pure want of him.

She felt herself start to tremble against his mouth. She felt her walls start to vibrate and the cry that erupted from her throat was loud. He turned her over quickly and parted her legs, plunging into her to meet her orgasm. She closed her eyes shut tightly, still riding her orgasm out. She could barely breathe as she felt him move inside her, pounding into her, thrusting hard and deep. Deeper and deeper he went and she felt her whole body feel like it was floating.

She could hardly move, she clutched at the sheets, fisting her hands in them as he plunged.

"John…..John…John…." she could do nothing but call out his name.

She felt tears well up in her eyes then. She felt overcome with passion, overcome with pleasure, totally consumed by him. He bent down, biting at her bottom lip and she started to feel like she was reaching her peak again. So quickly again, once more.

She felt him heave, she felt him go deeper and as he pressed his hands firmly into her back, she knew he was coming too. His breath caught, she could hear him struggling to breathe and he collapsed just above her. He ran his hands along her arms and kissed her shoulder.

The two of them were gasping for air. The two of them were spent and she never imagined it would be like this.

He pulled out of her slowly and she moved to lie on her back.

He had the sweetest look on his face, she thought as she ran her hand along it, touching his brow and caressing his cheek. His eyes closed and he relaxed against her hand before nuzzling her neck. She laughed at how it tickled.

"What have we gotten ourselves into, John?" She asked.

"I don't know, Joss." he said and kissed her lips. "You're thinking this wasn't the wisest thing to do I take it."

"Probably not….but I don't regret it."

He moved lower to kiss her belly and she squealed. "You say that now. But you might change your mind after I'm done with you."

"Is that so?" She said as his tongue wrapped around one of her nipples.

"I know so." He said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"We'll see just who has regrets in the morning." She said and got on top of him pinning him down. "Let's play a game of _who screams first,_ shall we?"


End file.
